saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Piercer
The Dual Piercer is a weapon developed by Himuro Katsuragi and Sento Kasai in End War Online. Due to the two being enemies, the Dual Piercer was created as a result of Sento creating the data, with Himuro stealing the data and developing it further before Sento stole it back to finish it. However, being the thorough researcher he is, Himuro had the data for this weapon backed up, and completed it himself with his own touches. Design Full Combat Variant The Dual Piercer is an arm-worn pile driver weapon that can switch from the pile driver to a double-barreled beam gun. A handle with the trigger connects to a plate that rests on the user's forearm upon which rests the bulk of the Dual Piercer's body, which is a rectangular body with a lever on top and two slots on the back for Anima Redistribution Mechanisms. The lever is used to change between the pile bunker, named "Stake Mode," and the beam-gun mode named "Blast Mode." In Stake Mode, the Dual Piercer augments punches with its sharp metallic spike, which can extend from the body of the weapon itself up to 5 meters for increased range. By sliding the lever backwards, the Dual Piercer enters Blast mode, retracting the metal spike into its body, followed by the front half of the side panels extending forward and deploying a pair of barrels. In this mode, the weapon channels and fires concentrated Anima projectiles. The two slots on the back of this weapon that accept ARMs and channel their contained Anima into the weapon's attacks in the following: * Single Attacks - These attacks make use of one ARM, and come in the following variants: ** Single Pierce - In Stake Mode, the Dual Piercer executes the Single Pierce attack, channeling the data of the loaded ARM into the metallic spike to increase its damage in varying ways depending on what's loaded. ** Single Burst - In Blast Mode, the Dual Piercer executes the Single Burst attack, firing a beam of concentrated Anima depending on the loaded ARM. * Double Attacks - These attacks use two ARMs to further power up the Dual Piercer's attacks. ** Double Pierce - Using the combined power of the loaded objects, the Dual Piercer in Stake Mode empowers its next attack with this power and augments the metal spike with incredible power. ** Double Burst - With the loaded ARMs' combined power, the Blast Mode Dual Piercer charges an Anima projectile based on the data of what is loaded before releasing a powerful Anima blast. * Striker Pierce/Burst - Using any of the Striker-series ARMs will activate Striker-type attacks. Depending on the Striker used, the Dual Piercer will have different effects to its attacks. ** Paradiso Striker - Attacks produced by the Paradiso Striker will have angelic influences, releasing white and gold energy with a feathery design to it akin to that of an angel's wings. ** Purgatorio Striker - Attacks produced by the Purgatorio Striker have a neutral design to them. It releases blue and grey fluctuating energy that can be willed by the user to strike additional enemies if needed. ** Inferno Striker - Attacks produced by the Inferno Striker feature a demonic influence. The energy it produces is black-silver and red, with a notably unstable and horned/spiked appearance akin to a demon. Mass Production Variant This variant of the Dual Piercer lacks the ability to use ARMs to power up its attacks, but it does decrease the size of the weapon and makes it much easier for mass-production. As a result, it features a much slimmer construct that deploys the spike up to 2 meters, as well as a quicker transition between the two forms and the lack of Single or Double attacks. This is the version that Himuro developed to sell on the market to further fund Ryuga's Organization. Users * Full Combat Variant: ** Haru Yamamoto - Haru's variant has a unique ARM installed in it that stores higher amounts of Anima in a more condensed manner, allowing her to use the "Overcharge" feature for her Dual Piercer. With this, she can coat the Stake Mode's spike in Anima to give it a cutting edge, as well as enhance the potency or modify the properties of the Blast Mode's Anima beams. ** Kasumi Takigawa - Kasumi's variant enhances the beam-gun form's range significantly, allowing it to engage at a range on par with her own rifle. In addition, she had her Dual Piercer designed to fire its projectiles at a near-silent volume as opposed to emitting an audible blast; the sound of the regular Dual Piercer's Blast Mode firing isn't enough to damage one's eardrums. ** Himuro Katsuragi - Himuro's variant replaces the standard metallic spike with a saw-blade, allowing his Dual Piercer to augment both straight punches and swinging punches. Not only that, he added an ARM to give the saw-blade enhanced cutting power; this ARM can also be channeled into the Blast Mode to increase the damage output of the projectiles. * Mass Production Variant: ** Anyone who can afford it Trivia * The Dual Piercer is based on the Twin Breaker from Kamen Rider Build. * The Dual Piercer is meant to be mounted on one's left arm, but can be redesigned to fit one's right arm. * In the case of Kasumi and Haru, both female snipers, they use the Full Combat Dual Piercer in Blast Mode more than the Stake Mode, as they prefer to deal with targets from afar. However, since the Dual Piercer is a dual-form weapon, they have the option of a close-to-mid range weapon in the Dual Piercer's Stake Mode. * In Himuro's case, he tends to use the Single and Double attacks often, making use of the ARM's combat potential to test their viability in combat. * Despite having developed it, Sento opted to give his Dual Piercer to Haru, as he felt the weapon's bulkiness would hinder his fighting style. If he ever does change his mind, he can always just create another one after procuring the necessary materials. Category:Human Weapons Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Firearm Category:Hand Blade Category:Soul Catalyst